


Dark Royalty

by Miss_Swan



Series: Death and Ambition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dark Side, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light side bashing, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry, Time Travel, referenced abuse, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Swan/pseuds/Miss_Swan
Summary: Tied to a tombstone in a graveyard in the middle of nowhere and forced to witness the resurrection of his greatest foe, Harry is resigned to his imminent death, until three children appear in a flash of bright light and change the balance of the whole war.Faced with echoes of the future, what will Harry choose, his role as the Light savior or the chance to have a family?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Death and Ambition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564849
Comments: 47
Kudos: 464





	1. To Have A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this fanfic and if you do, please review! 
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does!
> 
> -Miss_Swan

The last rays of sun were disappearing in the horizon when Harry Potter’s vivid green eyes blinked open rapidly, and immediately started to look around wildly.

He was still in the graveyard, restrained tightly against a tombstone, the rough stone digging into his back harshly and cool against his skin.

The fire under the bubbling cauldron in front of him cast on the ground the sinister shadows of the tombstones around it. Thick white mist swirled lazily close above the ground covered with dark dry unkept patches of grass and coarse hard dirt. The full moon shone high above in the dark velvety sky that was completely clear of clouds, nothing blocking to view of the thousands of stars twinkling brightly above.

The cold was biting, seeping through his champion uniform and freezing him to the bone, leaving him wishing he had chosen something warmer to wear.

Harry watched as Pettigrew, the traitor, prepared a disgusting looking potions that seemed extremely complicated.

Wormtail levitated a bone out of the grave he was trapped against and dropped into the potion. “Bone of the father unknowingly given.”

The colour of the mixture faded to a chalk white.

“Flesh of a servant willingly given.” Pettigrew spoke clearly although with a note of nervousness. The rat cut off his own hand over the cauldron, the potion turning a pinkish colour.

The watery eyed man approached him with a dagger, but was interrupted by a blinding flash of light.

When the light faded, they both could make out three kids standing there.

The girl had pale flawless ivory skin, deep dark red hair tumbling down her shoulders in soft curls reaching her waist, and matching almond shaped eyes. Her facial features were delicate but sharp and aristocratic, her heart shaped face was so much like his mother’s, her chin and nose were unmistakably Potter, her high cheekbones easily recognizable as a Black family trait and her eyes and sinful plum mouth he recognized as Tom Riddle’s from the Chamber of Secrets. She wore form fitting black and silver robes embroidered with small snakes at the hems, charmed to move. She looked around 14 and looked equally delicate and deadly.

Next to her was a boy that looked so much like Tom Riddle at 16 years old that his breath caught in his throat, but with bright sea green eyes, a mix of his aveda green and Tom’s icy blue when he was young. He dusted and straightened his expensive and high quality dark green robes with black details of snakes and ravens, with a black silk dress shirt underneath and matching trousers and shoes.

The girl fussed over the youngest child, who seemed to be six at most, with Potter unruly black hair and scarlet eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Who are you?” Snarled Pettigrew, pointing his wand at them.

The girl looked down her nose at the rat with disdain.

“We are the Dark Lord and Harry Potter’s children if you must know. Now, dad, please, you must give your blood willingly, trust me, I’ll explain later.” She begged, seeming desperate.

“For you, I’ll do it.” He answered after a moment to think. These kids were his children, he could feel the unbreakable magical bond marking them as family, urging him to love them, protect them.

How could he refuse them anything?

“Thank you.” She breathed out in relief, waving her wand to release him and handing him a ritual dagger. He walked up to the cauldron shakily and ran the sharp blade across his left palm, letting a few drops of thick crimson liquid drip into the bubbling potion.

“Blood of a previous foe willingly given.” He announced. After all, Voldemort had to be good if he ended up with the man, right? He glanced towards the girl, who nodded at him approvingly.

All three children did the same, the youngest with barely a fuss, and the girl began chanting lowly in Latin.

Six globes bright lights flew into the potion that began to glow brightly, and she poured a vial of clear liquid in it. The cauldron melted away and the glow dimmed, revealing a tall naked man with a strong and well built body in it’s place. He had wavy ebony hair, regal and aristocratic features, flawless ivory skin, and piercing ruby eyes framed with thick eyelashes, dark and delicate brows arching elegantly over them.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat and his mouth went dry as his secret crush on Tom Riddle in second year came back full force. He had told no one about it but through the many written conversations he had with the Diary Tom Riddle he had come to admire the teen, who was a genius and simply gorgeous, even when gloating at him smugly as Harry slowly died from the basilisk venom in the Chambers.

Voldemort opened his piercing ruby eyes and looked down at his body, surprised that it resembled the one he had before that annoying Potter brat defeated him. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would never get his old body back, because the book containing the resurrection ritual clearly stated he never would.

He looked around as a snivelling Wormtail robed him, extending his arms outwards to allow him to slip the expensive dark silk robes onto his new body as he stepped away from the mangled remains of the cauldron and vanished them with a mere thought and a flick of his wrist. He closed his eyes momentarily, savouring the _rush_ of magic through his body he hadn’t felt in 14 years, and when he opened them again they locked with the three children standing next to a very _free_ Harry Potter. Ruby eyes narrowing, he raised his wand and almost killed them on the spot until he noticed the uncanny resemblance they all shared with both him and Potter.

They stared at each other for a few awkward moments before Potter broke the silence.

“Erm... well.. these kids are apparently your-our children from the future? Er... what are your names anyway?”

“My name is Sammael Marvolo Slytherin.” Said the eldest.

“I am Regina Violet Slytherin and the little demon you’re holding on your hip is Alexei Regulus Slytherin.”

“And we’re... together?” Voldemort managed to get out in his shock, earning an elegant snort from Sammael.

“Hopelessly, ridiculously and sickeningly in love with each other, you mean.” He said, scrunching up his nose in what could’ve been thought to be disgust if not for the amused glint in his eyes.

“R-really?” Stammered Harry, feeling slightly overwhelmed. The mere thought of having someone who loved him that much in the future, and having a _family_ was more than he ever hoped for. Ron and the Weasleys didn’t count, except for the Twins, Charlie and Bill. He wasn’t naive nor blind, and was well aware they were just after his money. It was difficult to miss the looks of annoyance or contempt that flashed in their eyes when they thought he wasn’t looking, and they should really learn to put up silencing wards, because they weren’t very silent in their planning behind his back. “How did that happen?”

“Well, from what you two told us, dad joined Father at the end of his seventh year when he realized that Dumbledore set him up to walk to his death because he was one of Father’s Horcruxes. You finally admitted what you felt for each other a good ten years later after _finally_ going past your hopeless obliviousness. You married three years later, and apparently, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Luna, Mrs Zabini and Mrs Parkinson are _terrifying_ while planning a wedding.” Both men shuddered at the thought.

“Why are you here?” Asked Voldemort, conjuring four high wingback black leather armchairs like the ones he favoured during his years in the Slytherin common room, and seating himself, leaning back against it looking like the Dark Lord he was. The others followed suit, Alexei cuddled into Harry’s lap.

“You two sent us here to save our world.”

“How?” Asked the Dark Lord who’s only sign surprise was a raised eyebrow.

“Well you must know that at the beginning of dad’s sixth year, Dumbledore found one of father’s horcruxes, the ring, and was almost killed by the curse you put on it. He then got so scared to die before completing his plans that he created a horcrux for himself. Out of spite because you won, he revealed our existence to the _muggles_ , who tried to destroy us. When you sent us back, there was a nuclear bomb heading towards all of us.”

“The old fool knows about my horcruxes?!” Hissed Voldemort angrily. “And he made one?!”

“Indeed father.”

“Er, sorry, but what’s a horcrux?” Asked Harry, completely lost.

His daughter sighed.

“A horcrux is a piece of one’s soul stored into an object that ties the person to the living plane. Father was planning to make one that night when he tried to kill you, and the piece of soul latched onto you. The ritual we just did restored Father’s soul and therefore his sanity, except for the horcrux inside of you. Father won’t be able to die until you die, and Grandfather won’t allow that, ever, so you’re both pretty much immortal.”

“Wait, Grandfather? But we’re both orphans!”

“Well, during the battle where dad joined Father, dad mastered the Deathly Hallows, three artifacts that once mastered all at once by the same person would allow that individual to master Death. When Death came to inform dad of that fact, dad refused to enslave anyone after his upbringing at the Dursley’s. Overjoyed, Death immediately adopted him, therefore becoming our Grandfather.”

Both men were gaping at her.

“You’re joking, right?”

The girl huffed in annoyance and shoved a bundle of silver fabric in his arms. He opened it to reveal a intricately carved wand and ring with a black stone.

He just stared at her dumbly, not sure of what to do.

“Well, put them on!”

Hesitantly he draped the flowing silver cloak around his shoulders, slipped the wand next to his holly and phoenix feather one in his wrist holster, and slipped the ring on his finger.

Instantly a tall man, standing at seven foot two, with a lithe and strong body, appeared in front of him. He had pure white skin, ink dark wavy and silky hair reaching his shoulders, scarlet eyes and sharp regal and aristocratic features. He was wearing an impeccable formal black suit and tie and trousers, coupled a dark grey silk dress shirt underneath. In his hand was a polished ebony walking stick with a silver raven in flight at the top.

The entity known as Death smiled warmly at his son and pulled him into a hug. Harry tensed for a second then relaxed into the surprisingly warm embrace.

“It’s good to see you again Hadrian, my son.”

“Hadrian?”

“That is the name you choose when I adopted you. Hadrian Samhain Peverell.”

Hadrian felt himself tearing up. He had a family; a man that apparently loved him more than anything, three wonderful children, and a father who called him son and was very affectionate. Seeing his tears, Voldemort was instantly by his side, putting a caring hand on his shoulder.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” He asked as the teen began to sob.

“I’ve never... I’ve never had this before. A family, I mean.”

“We’re here for you, Harry.” The man murmured in his ear.

Hadrian sniffed, letting out a wet chuckle.

“Thank you..?”

“Please, call me Tom, or preferably Marvolo.”

Harry smiled softly.

“Marvolo, then. And I insist that you call me Hadrian.”

He pulled away.

“What are we going to do now?”

Voldemort raised an elegant eyebrow.

“Do you have an idea?”

“Maybe we could fake my death, and I could come back to Hogwarts as someone else?”

He hummed thoughtfully and nodded.

“That might work. Death, would you be able to fake Hadrian’s body?”

“Of course son.”

Marvolo swallowed as he finally understood Hadrian’s reaction earlier. No one had ever called him _son_ before, especially with so much fondness. He had never had a family either, and now he finally knew how it felt to have one.

A few minutes later they watched as Pettigrew, and the dead bodies of Cedric and Hadrian disappeared, on their way back to the maze. They had cast a powerful parsel obliviate spell at the rat, and changed his memories so that he told everyone that him and a few rogue Death Eaters had planned a trap for the Boy-Who-Lived to finally get revenge on their master.

The Dark Lord offered his arm for him to take as their two older children moved in what seemed like practiced ease, putting their hands on the man’s shoulders.  
  
Taking Marvolo’s offered limb, he blushed when the man shifted to wrap an arm around his waist and pulled him close, smirking smugly at the hint of colour that tinted his cheeks. Making sure that Alexei was held securely on the teen’s hip, they apparated to Castle Peverell, it’s location revealed by Death as a gift to celebrate their new alliance, leaving the empty and silent graveyard behind.


	2. Meet the Lestrange twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian at Hogwarts. New allies are made.

Hadrian stared out the window, on the look out for any of the Dark families he wanted to befriend this year. His daughter, disguised as his twin sister for the school year was curled around a book next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. They were in a compartment in the Slytherin section of the Hogwarts Express, that also happened to be Marvolo’s compartment during his years at Hogwarts.

Outside, the platform 9 and 3/4 bustled with life and action, tearful mothers or formal pureblood parents alike seeing their children off, and children too young to attend Hogwarts giving their tearful goodbyes to their older siblings. Owls flying and hooting overhead and cats were exploring the station, making their way through the crowd and tripping a few unfortunate people that were instantly met with an angry cat hissing at them. Thick white steam hovered overhead and the gryffindor red train gleamed in the noon sun.

He smiled slightly as the glass door slid open to reveal a familiar blonde, followed closely by a tall dark boy, a slender blue eyed boy, an icy blue eyed blonde girl and a pug faced girl. He watched as Malfoy’s silver eyes scanned the compartment and it’s occupants and appeared to deem both of them worthy of his oh so _precious_ time and interest.

“Hello, can we sit here?”

“Of course.”

He waved his camouflaged Elder wand and silently expanded the compartment. Once they were all settled, Draco took it upon himself to introduce everyone.

“My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. I’ve never seen you before, are you transfer students?”

It took him barely a second to decide how to answer and then a devious smirk stretched on his face.

“Come on Malfoy, can’t even recognize your school rival?” He said, his voice dripping with mock hurt.

“H-Harry Potter?!”

He could understand the blonde’s shock, really. He had changed a lot since last year. Once small and scrawny, he now reached an acceptable six feet in height. His once vibrant green eyes were a deep wine red colour, dark purple tinted slightly with the bright scarlet they slowly turned into when he officially became Death’s son. The bird’s nest he called his hair before had straightened, now falling in soft elegant curls brushing his shoulders.

“Stop stuttering, Draco, it’s unbecoming of a pureblood heir.” He spoke with a smirk, then sobering up a bit he said, “and it’s Hadrian Lestrange now.”

“Regina Lestrange, this idiot’s twin, nice to meet you.” Said the red head next to him, holding out a delicate hand that they all shook while staring at the teens in shock.

“H-how?”

“We are the two kids that Bellatrix gave away before attacking the Longbottoms, because she knew she could get caught. We got adopted by a Bulgarian widowed witch who home schooled us, she died this summer and gave us the letters our mother left for us when she dropped us at the orphanage. We decided to come back our home country, and continue our studies at Hogwarts. That’s the official story, anyway.” He explains with a smug smirk.

“And the true story?” Asked Blaise returning his smirk. The dark boy decided he rather liked this new Harry Potter.

“I’ll tell you in the common room.”

Daphne raised a brow.

“The common room? How can you be so sure you will be sorted in Slytherin, Gryffindor Golden Boy?”

“Well... the hat wanted to sort me in Slytherin.” He drawled with a smirk.

“What?! But how did you end up with the lions, then?”

“Simple. I begged it to sort me elsewhere, because I met you, and you reminded me of my spoiled cousin, who made my childhood a living hell.”

Draco had the decency to blush.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, really. I should’ve accepted your hand.”

“Yes, you should’ve.” Drawled the blonde arrogantly.

Hadrian just grinned and leaned back, rubbing the feathers of his raven familiar’s head, who had flown down to perch itself on his free shoulder during the discussion, demanding attention.

His name was Omen and he had felt a connection to the bird as soon as he had entered the pet shop in Diagon Alley, wanting to purchase a new owl. He sadly couldn’t use Hedwig this year since his first friend ha had ever had was way too recognizable. She was staying at the manor under the care of Sammael, who had decided not to attend the school as it would be suspicious to have three foreign students wanting to attend Hogwarts at the same time.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good evening. Not only his most precious pawn was dead, but Hogwarts was also welcoming two new students he did not want within the walls of his school. The Lestrange Twins. Probably the new bane of his existence.

He looked up when the massive doors opened, instantly catching sight of the two older students in the sea of first years. The girl looked just like her mother, but with deep dark red hair and violet eyes. The boy resembled Regulus very much, but had deep burgundy eyes.

He clapped for all the first years. No one could blame for applauding little more for the Gryffindors, a little less for the new snakes. His lions were future heroes after all, and the slimy snakes were dark wizards and future death eaters.

He rose with his arms wide open as if to embrace them all and addressed the whole hall at once.

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, as you might’ve noticed we have two new fifth year students who will be joining us this year. Please show them they are welcome within the walls of our esteemed school.”

“Lestrange, Hadrian!”

Whispers filled the hall and the Slytherins perked up as the teen glided gracefully towards the stool and sat down, waiting for the hat to be placed on his head.

“SLYTHERIN!”

He smirked smugly and made his way towards the Slytherin table, sitting next to Draco when the blonde scooted over.

“Lestrange, Regina!”

The girl took only a second to be sorted, in Slytherin as well, much to his disappointment. She joined her brother at the green and silver table, sitting next to Greengrass, of all people. He was going to have to keep an eye on those two, he didn’t trust them one bit.

* * *

Hadrian rolled his eyes at the crazy old coot’s speech. How he could ever look up to the man before, he would never know.

Regina chuckled softly next to him.

“You did better start of the year speeches than him, that’s for sure.” She whispered in his ear.

He glanced at her surprised.

“Really?”

“Mhm hm. You were really inspiring! Although it was weird to have my dad as the headmaster.”

“Well thank you, little sis.” He said with a grin.

“Why you are welcome, dear.”

They laughed and introduced themselves to everyone. Suddenly Hadrian looked up to the head table and glanced at the new defense teacher. Professor Eldrid Volomar, as Dumbledore introduced him, was wearing a smug smirk on his face as the locked eyes, his irises flashing bright red for barely a second.

Hadrian choked on his sip of water, coughing.

“What is it?” Asked Draco.

“I’ll explain later.”

He nodded and went back to his food looking slightly confused.

They kept up amiable and light conversation during the whole meal, knowing very well not to discuss anything incriminating with so many people around them.

Soon enough the food vanished, and with a dismayed groan from Ron who had been eating like a starved rabid dog, Dumbledore dismissed them, saying that now that they were all fed and watered it was time to be off to bed. The Headmaster was talking about us as if we were animals, pets. He thought glaring to the grandfatherly old man.

“Alright, follow me, first years!” Shouted Draco, who was the prefect this year. The new snakes followed in a neat row, and all of them showed more composure than most of the seven years in Gryffindor.

Hadrian followed them down to the dungeons walking beside Draco, followed closely by Regina. They stopped in front of a plain stone wall and the aristocratical blonde turned around sharply to face them all.

“Alright everyone! This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. We are cunning, as was our Founder, who wanted to remind us always that looks can be deceiving. The password will change every first day of the month and will be found on the notice board in the common room. This month it will be bravery, because no Gryffindor would be smart enough think of that.” He shot a nervous look at Hadrian when he said but the dark crimson eyed boy just sent an amused but reassuring smirk his way.

He grinned back briefly before his face was blank again, and they entered through the stone arch where the wall previously had been.

Ever since infiltrating it in his second year, Hadrian had always loved the Slytherin common room. He had never able to show or express his admiration for it of course, since Ron wouldn’t have approved and Dumbledore, who the traitorous redhead would’ve gone to with the information, would’ve liked it even less.

The room was mostly decorated in greens and blacks, with hints of silver keeping it from being too gaudy. Large floor to ceiling windows overlooking the lake dominated one of the walls though at this hour it was so dark that nothing could be seen. The other walls had dark wood panels on the bottom half of the wall and green wallpaper with silver snake carving that formed parselrunes on to top half, with black marble columns holding up the black stone cathedral-like ceiling. The floor was made of polished black marble.

A fire was crackling merrily under its elaborate and magnificent mantlepiece with a portrait of Salazar hanging over it, bathing the room in its comforting golden light and green lanterns hung on thin silver chains from the ceiling, giving off a slightly greenish light. Surrounding the hearth were a few plush black leather sofas and comfortable dark green velvet high wingback armchairs on a dark green rug. More armchairs were scattered around, as well beautifully carved dark wooden tables, desks, and cabinets that were filled with extra writing material.

On the tables were a few crystal or marble chess games and statues, mostly of snakes.

He was drawn out of his observations when Professor Snape entered the common room dramatically, black robes billowing behind him. Hadrian idly wondered how long it took him to perfect the technique.

Severus whirled around sharply and locked eyes with every single one of his snakes, then he began to speak, his voice deep, silky and barely over a whisper but somehow able of capturing the attention of every student.

“Welcome to the Slytherin House, first years, Lestranges. For everyone else, welcome back.” He paused as a few students greeted him back. “We Slytherins are the best of all houses; we are brave without being reckless, we are smart without being bookworms and know-it-alls, we are loyal without being naively trusting. But most of all, we are sly, cunning and ambitious, we are snakes and we are proud of it.”

He smirked at the approving nods, and paused for a moment to let his words sink in.

“But sadly we are also the loner house, the outcasts. Any teacher other than myself will believe the word of a student from another house over yours. Outside the common room, we snakes present an united front, and all fights stay in house. Furthermore, what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. Should you, perchance, deviate from the any of the written rules, I am warning you: Do. Not. Get. Caught. If you think you may be caught, have an alibi. If you are caught, make sure that it's by me. And if you are stupid enough to be caught by someone else, the rulebook is your best friend, learn to exploit any loopholes you can find.”

After another moment of silence he spoke again.

“That will be all for tonight, thank you. The boy’s dormitories are behind the door to your left and the girl’s, to your right. Since we are in the dungeons where there is more space, with will share the room with only one another person. I want you all in the common room at eight, so we can head to breakfast together and present a united front. I expect from all of you to be dressed impeccably.

Hadrian entered the room he shared with Draco, since the blonde had been given the individual room in his first year because of his high status. Blaise and Theo shared a room and Vincent was with Gregory. He was followed by the rest of the Slytherin fifth year, who stared at him expectantly as soon as they were all seated.

He sighed and began his tale. This was going to be a long night.

“Well you see...”


	3. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian’s first day at Hogwarts as a Lestrange and a Slytherin, with his friend becoming his enemy and his rivals becoming his best friends, and his lover disguised as the DADA teacher... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m not dead, I’ve just been really busy and inspired by my other fanfic, Blackthorn. I also had a nasty writer’s block, but no more!  
> So here it is, chapter three of Dark Royalty; Hogwarts.
> 
> As always, read, enjoy and review!
> 
> P.S. : for those who are reading Blackthorn, I’ll update this weekend, I think.
> 
> -MS-

_Pleasure. Pure, raw pleasure coursing wonderfully through his veins, lighting up all his nerves deliciously, making him crave for more._

_He finally lifted the crimson red curse, the screams of his uncle echoing wonderfully through the ballroom where he took his lessons._

_Hadrian turned around at the sound of clapping, grinning brightly at the witch that stood to the side, a manic gleam in her eyes he knew was reflected in his own vivid scarlet eyes, a change that came with being Death’s son._

_“Well done Hades.”_

_“Thanks Bella. It’s an amazing spell, truly.”_

_“Let’s sit down for a little while, okay?” She said, calling a house elf to put Vernon back in his cell._

_Moments later they were sitting in a love seat in front of a fireplace, long delicate fingers carding through his raven locks and he found himself leaning into the tender touch._

_“Sweetheart?”_

_“Yes Bella?”_

_“I was wondering if you’d be okay with me adopting you as a Lestrange?”_

_He looked at her with eyes wide with surprise._

_“Really? You would do that?”_

_“Of course! I already see my as my honorary son and I’ve always wanted have a child. And I’m not trying to replace your mother or anything, I only want you to be happy.”_

_“Yes!” He wrapped the woman into a tight hug, mumbling a string of thank you against her neck._

_“We’ll do the ritual tomorrow, then.”_

_“Thank you, Mother.”_

_——_

_Marvolo’s study was mostly plunged in the dark, only lit by the silver moonlight pouring through the window and the golden glow of the crackling fire._

_Marvolo was reading in his leather chair, close enough to the fire that he could read in the light of the flames, but not to much that the heat was uncomfortable._

_As usual, Hadrian was sat crossed legged at his feet on the plush rug in front of the hearth. He was leaning back against the Dark Lord’s legs, and the man was threading his elegant fingers through his hair absently, stopping occasionally to take a sip of his favourite cherry scotch. Nagini was curled up on his lap, hissing softly as he ran his fingers along her beautiful smooth scales._

_Being in Marvolo’s study, just the two of them, with him sitting on the rug with a book or just relaxing as he leant against the older man’s legs, was something they did very often. They didn’t really know how or when it started but it quickly became a common occurrence._

_Peverell Castle was silent for once. Most of the Death Eaters had gone back home and those who were still there, were recovering from their time in Azkaban, were sleeping, meaning that there was no sound of delighted crazed cackling, tortured and tormented screams, or the Lestrange Twins being chased down the hallways by a furious Lucius with pink hair, wearing a dress or sporting bunny ears._

_The strange unusual silence was only broken by the crackling of the fire, the rustling of pages being turned and the pleasured hisses of Nagini as he pet her._

_“Marvolo?”_

_The older man hummed questioningly._

_“Do you truly... like me? Or do you see me only as a tool, a minion or toy?”_

_Marvolo sighed but didn’t speak for a while, organizing his thoughts. He knew this would come up eventually but in reality he had no idea what his feelings were for Hadrian._

“ _I... What I feel for you is something I never experienced before. I’ve never been one to get... emotionally attached to someone. I have this unexplainable desire to protect you, to see you happy. I want to close be to you, talk to you, and get to know everything about you. My magic rejoices when it mingles with yours and my soul is content when you are near. Honestly, I don’t know if I’ll be able to ever love you, but I know that I care about you more than I have ever cared for something. You are not a mere pawn to me, far from it.”_

“ _You... really care about me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Happy with the answer for now, Hadrian closed his eyes again._

* * *

Hadrian woke with a wide grin on his face. Last night’s explanation of why he was alive and now a Lestrange had brought back memories, and for the first time they weren’t bad, quite the contrary. He couldn’t believe that in less than three months he had gained a father, three wonderful children and a gorgeous lover.

But that wasn’t all. The dark side he always had in him, the one that came out every beating, starving, or insult from his relatives since the day he was able to understand what it meant, was finally free. The side of himself he had hidden, denied, ignored and buried deep within himself was finally allowed to show.

His Slytherin side, his sly cunning, his ambition, was finally put to good use and slowly the self-sacrificing reckless stupid Golden Gryffindor Saviour had died leaving in its wake someone he was proud to be.

He had dropped his carefully crafted masks and let his true self show.

After that conversation, things between him and the Dark Lord had changed, for what he felt was the better. Their interactions were less awkward, and they were a lot more comfortable in each other’s presence. Sammael had told him the way they interacted now was a lot like they had in their time. They seemed to have fallen naturally into their future selves’ roles.

They spent hours together discussing, duelling, reading or debating on one subject or another. Death had transferred his future theoretical knowledge to his mind, making it a lot easier to learn things, and Marvolo taught him what he didn’t know. With every moment or discussion he spent or had with the man, he found himself falling more and more for his ex-nemesis, the one and only Dark Lord Voldemort.

-o-

Eating breakfast with the Slytherins was very different than Gryffindor, mused Hadrian as he took a bite while listening absently to Pansy’s first day back at school gossip and Draco’s prattling about some political issue that had occurred during the summer.  
  
He could take his time eating because it was mandatory for all snakes to wake up at 7h30, and be ready to go up to the Great Hall for breakfast at eight. When he was still in the lion house, the earliest he went to breakfast was 8h30 and most of the time it was 8h45, because he had to wait for Ron even if he was awake since six in the morning because of his aunt waking him at that exact time every day until it became engraved in his biological clock, despite the fact that it was often past eleven before he was allowed to go to bed, trying to fall asleep quickly despite the aches of his nightly beatings. That was if his uncle didn’t wake him in the middle of the night to do other things he would rather not think about to him. 

Because he usually went down to the hall so late before, he rarely ate as well as he should especially when he wanted to reverse the damage his body went through because of his relatives starving him. The loud atmosphere of the red and gold table certainly didn’t help his appetite.

Snape descended from the teachers’ table to give out the timetables just as the Gryffindors filed in sleepily, yawning in a show of total lack decorum, even those who were brought up as purebloods. Filthy blood traitors. Hadrian sneered at them viciously, to think he had been one of them!

But no more, during the summer, Marvolo, his Mother and the paintings of the Black Manor, Peverell Castle and Slytherin Fortress had coached him into acting like a proper pureblood heir.

Absently he noticed that Snape seemed a little depressed, he seemed to be struggling with something. Maybe he should speak to him, try to see on which side the potion master really was on.  


* * *

After spending their History of Magic lesson studying Ancient Runes while sneering at the sleeping, snoring and drooling Gryffindorks, Hadrian headed to the DADA classroom with Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy, and they were soon joined by Daphne and Tracey.

“Hey you!”

Hadrian froze and his burgundy eyes hardened, making some of the students shiver in fear.

“What do you want, Weasel?” He drawled, turning around casually and examining his nails, but it was apparent to anyone who looked closely enough that he was tense in anticipation of a confrontation.

“We don’t want your kind here, you slimy snake!”

Hadrian sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why everyone keeps saying snakes are slimy, most of them are actually dry to the touch. And what is _my_ _kind_ exactly, by the way?”

“Dark wizards and slimy Slytherins, they are all evil! Your mother tortured Neville’s parents to insanity!”

The ex-boy-who-lived wanted to scoff at the redhead’s stupidity.

“You really are a moron, aren’t you? I just told you that snakes aren’t slimy. And you really deserve the title of blood-traitor, if your manners are any indication. Eating like a pig, forgoing a shower when you clearly need one and not brushing your teeth, not to mention speaking of the Longbottoms this way with such disregard, and lack of consideration. Furthermore, my mother has been in Azkaban since my birth and I have been raised by an adoptive family. How dare you blame me for something my mother did when I never met her?!” He chuckled bitterly. “Isn’t it what you’ve with your dear best friend the boy who lived? Oh Harry, your parents were in Gryffindor, there’s no way you’ll be sorted anywhere else. Your father was an Auror, you have to be one as well. Your father married a redhead, you absolutely have to marry my sister who is one as well. Your father was a troublemaker, you should be one too. When are you going to understand that a child is not his parents?”

“Why you... git!” Yelled Ron drawing out his wand and pointing it at him, causing his friends to do so as well. Seamus and Dean just kept snogging in the shadow of an alcove ignoring their stupid housemate. Neville was glaring angrily at the youngest Weasel son, looking as if he wanted to join the Slytherin group into beating Weasel to pulp for mentioning his parents. Hermione was looking down her nose at the boy, her gaze heavy with disdain and hate. Ever since Harry, her little brother in all but blood, her first and best friend, had died, she had cut all ties with the utter idiot. After all, the only reason she tolerated him was for Harry, she really hated the git. Lavender and Parvati were looking excitedly from the sidelines, eager for Hogwarts’ latest gossip. Hadrian made a mental note to bring those two together with Pansy, insuring their knowledge of Gryffindors’s latest gossip and the possible alliance with the Patil and Brown families.

Before anyone spell could be uttered, a voice that could cut steel echoed in the hallway, making everyone but Hadrian tense. The Lestrange Heir relaxed instantly as his lover’s familiar magic washed over him.

“Just what is going on here.” Marvolo frowned, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. “Never mind, take you seats silently and put your books away for now.”

The disguised Dark Lord flashed Hadrian a quick small smile as everyone filed into the classroom quietly, and the teen barely stopped himself from glaring at the girls who were staring at _his_ Marvolo like he was a piece of meat. Only when everyone was settled did their new teacher speak.

“Welcome to your O.W.L’s year in your Defence Against the Dark Arts class. My name is Eldrid Volomar, and I will be your teacher this year. I will not tolerate idiocy or laziness in my class, if you do not want to work to achieve your best then I will know and gladly show you out the door in an instant. I am aware that your education in DADA at Hogwarts has been less that ideal and thus I will give you a test to evaluate your competence.” He explained, and with a flick of his wand a stack of parchment floated down the alley, passing out a test sheet to each student. “Do not cheat. I will know, and I want to know how advanced you are, not how good the person next to you is.”

Harry breezed through a quarter of the test before he started daydreaming as he stared at his lover, who was at his desk writing.

Before he knew it, the bell had rung.

He realized with mortification that he had been day dreaming, and had doodled on his test sheet as he was lost in thoughts. Even more embarrassing, the doodles were of questionably appropriate things he imagined doing with Marvolo in private. Next to him, Blaise’s shoulders were shaking in silent laugher.

Suddenly he grinned mischievously as an idea popped into his head. This could be payback for not telling him about being a teacher. Quickly he wrote _distract my enemy with my luscious body and flirtatious manners, he’ll be to preoccupied ogling my ass and wanting to get into my pants to want to attack me_ with a flourish before blowing the ink dry and rolling up the parchment, dropping it on the desk as he walked out. By that time everyone was at the Great Hall for lunch and he smirked when he heard a rustle of parchment followed by a few colourful hissed curses.

“See you later, Professor!”

-o-

Hadrian knocked on the frame of the portrait picturing an elegant man petting his panther that marked his lover’s new personal quarters. He smiled brightly when it was opened shortly after revealing the disguised Dark Lord.

“Yes?” Tom spoke coolly as if they didn’t know each other and Hadrian knew why, there was a portrait behind him with an old lady pretending to sleep. They would have to befriend her as heirs of Hogwarts if they didn’t want to watch how they acted.

“I was wondering if we could talk, Professor?”

“Of course. Do come in.”

The older man kissed him passionately as soon as the door was closed, leaving the emerald eyed boy flushed, grinning madly and breathless when he finally pulled away.

“I missed you.” Whispered Hadrian when he recovered enough to talk.

“We saw each other this morning, Hades.” He stated blankly. His lover pouted.

“I know, but I still missed you.” He retorted shedding his school robes and hanging them on an ornate hook near the door. Seeing his lover’s perfect body reminded him of Hadrian’s stunt earlier in class and he growled, pinning him against the wall and kissing him again before nipping his defined jaw sharply as he pulled away.

“You are playing a dangerous game, Hades.”

The teen grinned roguishly.

“Well you earned it, Marvolo. Consider it payback for not telling me you were teaching DADA this year.”

Marvolo chuckled, mirth shining in his ruby eyes, and he sat down elegantly the plush couch in front the fireplace after releasing his lover. Hadrian instantly plopped himself next to him and curled into his side, as the older man instinctively began carding his fingers through the teen’s hair.

A few hours later found the Dark Lord untangling himself from his young lover. Marvolo stared at the sleeping teen with a soft smile and bent down, brushing hair away from his forehead and pressing a tender kiss to his brow. Casting a few charms on the sofa to make it more comfortable he transfigured a random trinket into a thick soft and warm blanket and tucked the teen in before transfiguring a pillow and placing under his lover’s head. With a chaste light kiss on the lips he prepared for bed and slipped under his soft covers, smiling as he thought of the young man sleeping peacefully in the other room.

He awoke to a warm body curled into his side. The Dark Lord grinned when he realized that Hades must’ve woken during the night and joined him in bed.

Hadrian cracked his eyes open blearily, enjoying the feeling of long elegant fingers carding through his hair. Sighing happily he leaned into the touch like a cat. After a while he grinned and lifted his head slightly, garnet meeting ruby.

“Hey” he spoke, his voice hoarse from sleep.

“Good morning, Love, did you sleep well?”

“Amazingly well, Tom. But you know that already, I always do when I sleep with you.”

He chuckled.

“Too true.”

Hadrian slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, making Marvolo groan as he saw what the younger man was wearing : an emerald silk tunic he had borrowed (stolen) from Marvolo when they first started sleeping together.

It was Alexei who got them to sleep in the same bed, as he often had nightmares of the war against the muggles and he could not fall back asleep unless he was with both his fathers.

Hadrian was wearing nothing else underneath.

Hadrian was humming as he bustled around the kitchen preparing them a breakfast that would be, as always, worthy of a five star restaurant. A little while later the teen placed a plate in front of him with pancakes, a small bowl of cinnamon porridge, two fried eggs with crispy bacon and buttered toast on the side. Next to the plate was a small bowl of artistically made fruit salad with most of the fruit cut in the shape of flowers, decorated with edible flowers as well.

“Thank you, my Love, this looks delicious as always.” He told his lover gently as he sat across from him and dug into his own meal. Marvolo knew how much it meant to Hadrian when he complimented his cooking. All his life, all he had received from practicing his favourite hobby were complaints and taunts as his retched relatives ate what he cooked at the table while he was forced to stand in the corner silently and eat the few scraps that were left while he cleaned up afterwards. He was glad they had killed those monsters during the summer as Hadrian’s birthday gift. It was Hadrian’s first time casting all three of the unforgivables.

“Thank you, Marvolo.” Whispered Hadrian, blushing slightly at the still unexpected praise.

“I mean it, Hadrian.”

“I know.”

Marvolo just smiled at him warmly before grasping his hand gently across the table. “I’ll always be there for you, Hades. Always.”

The teen gave him a small hopeful smile.

“Promise?”

“I promise, my Love.”

The beaming smile that Hadrian gave him, lighting up the whole room, cemented his decision to never let go of his perfect lover.


	4. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Yule holidays are on their way, Marvolo and Hadrian take things further while Regina finally gathers the courage to ask he crush out and the family spend their first holiday together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it : chapter four!
> 
> As always, read, enjoy and review!
> 
> Warnings : underage relationship, underage sex, referenced rape
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

Months passed quickly for Hadrian, as he found the home he was always searching for in Slytherin, and became closer to Draco, Blaise and Theo, to the point that they were inseparable. He also got to know Daphne, Tracey and Pansy better.

Hadrian made two new friends, Neville and Luna. The Longbottom Heir he had befriended in Herbology, and after he told the shy teen under vow that his mother told him that they never tortured his parents their friendship was sealed. He had gone to the hospital with his grandmother for his weekly visit and they withdrew his parents from the hospital. It came to no surprise when they were faced with enormous protest and barely saved the Longbottoms from being terminated by a nurse. Alice and Frank were now at Longbottom Manor and no longer insane because they never were in the first place. It turns out that they wanted to join the Dark at the time and were meeting the Lestranges for that purpose, but then Moody, Dumbledore and Diggle came and tortured them before arresting the Lestranges and locking the Longbottoms up in St. Mungos where they were drugged every time Neville visited so they seemed insane.

Luna had just sat at the Slytherin table at dinner and practically pledged herself to him and his cause, saying that the stones had spoken to her and told her to help him. Luna had quickly become a little sister to him since only him and Neville were mostly unfazed by her behaviour, mannerism and crazy creatures. He still remembered the day he offered her a jar filled with a few nargles he had found in the Room of Lost Things. She had been ecstatic and had given him a bracelet of a snake that actually moved and hissed at him.

The twins had instantly recognized him and had promised to stay loyal to him, to their little baby brother in all but blood.

It was also a lot of fun watching Neville become flustered every time Luna entered the room he was in.

He got closer to Marvolo during the school year, kisses turning into extensive snogging sessions and then the occasional blowjob or handjob, and they slept in the same bed naked more often than not.

But that wasn’t enough for him, he wanted more, felt like he was ready for more, but didn’t know how and when to bring it up. He complained about it to Draco often when they were in the room they shared, until the blonde threatened to hex him so he couldn’t walk for a week if he spoke one more word about it.

Between his newfound friendships, his couple issues and his rivalry with the Weasel, it was no wonder he didn’t notice how quickly time went by until they were already one week before the Yule holidays and for the first time in his life he didn’t have to sign up on the sheet for those who wished to stay.

He boarded the train, marvelling how beautiful the landscape was when covered with snow. As soon as he stepped onto the platform he was swept off his feet by a blonde woman he knew to be his mother in disguise. He tightened his arms already wrapped around her, drawing her even closer to him and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar scent of liquorice and cinnamon. He felt his eyes begin to sting with unshed tears and realized how much he had missed her.

“Oh my sweet baby boy, how I missed you.”

“I missed you too, mum.” He whispered thickly, strong emotions seeming

He felt himself being apparated away and as soon as his mum released him a small body launched itself at him. He barely caught his son and hugged him tightly.

“Daddy!”

“Alexei! Daddy missed you so much my little snake.”

He put his youngest son down and turned to Sammael who was smiling at him in a rare show of emotions. He pulled the teen into a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you, son.”

“You too dad. Welcome home.”

* * *

Hadrian laid in bed lazily, only barely covered by deep royal blue sheets, as he stared at his gorgeous naked lover getting dressed.

“Remember Hadrian, the yule ball is in two weeks.”

“Of course, dearest, how could I forget? It is after all, my first official introduction to the pureblood society.” He smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Indeed, my sweet. I will make an appointment with our personal tailor on Monday to get you your robes for the ball.”

“Oh no need for that, Marvolo. You know I can just go to Bellecourt Alley in the France Magical district with Narcissa.”

He chuckled and shook his head.

“Even I wouldn’t wish that kind of torture on you, Hades. Besides, you know how much I like to spoil you, my Love.”

* * *

Hadrian smiled in amusement when he spotted the tight black dragon leather pants, form fitting forest green dress shirt and the fancy black robes trimmed with silver on his bed. He picked the note that came with them.

_Hadrian,_

_Stop trying to find yourself excuses and get to it!_

_You want him, and by the looks he gives you all the time, he wants you. Who cares about the age difference? Three years won’t make much difference. I can see how you act around each other, if that’s not love, what is?_

_Do yourself a favour, stop playing around and get on with it!_

_Your very annoyed friend who is tired of your gushing and complaining,_

_Draco_.

He picked them up and walked into his bathroom, intent on getting prepared for tonight. He would get his lover tonight, all of him.

“Are you ready, dear?” Came the melodious voice of his mother from the door. He smiled at her in the mirror as she moved behind him.

“Almost, mother, I want to be at my best tonight, to honour our name and family.”

Bellatrix tutted and adjusted his tie before fussing over him, straightening his clothes and hair.

“You’ll do just fine, mon cher. I know it.”

He smiled.

“I’m just glad Father transferred my future self’s knowledge and that Marvolo taught me how to dance then.” He said earning an amused chuckle from his mother.

“Yes, we wouldn’t a repeat of the Triwizard Yule ball.”

Hadrian groaned and hid the blush that was threatening to stain his cheeks with his hands.

“I can’t believe Drake told you and Marvolo and the kids about it!”

“Well he had to retaliate to you sharing the ferret memory with everyone, dear. Now I know you’ll make our family proud, so don’t worry your pretty head about it, _mon coeur._ ”

“Thanks, mum.”

She beamed at him, and he ducked when she made a move to ruffle his hair.

“Mother! Don’t mess up my hair!” He whined, though he would forever deny it afterward. His mother’s tingling laughter filled the room.

“Oh shush, my darling son. A few months ago you didn’t the word conditioner or comb so don’t complain about messy hair now.”

He pouted and she shook her head and pressed a loving kiss to his brow.

“Now, I saw Regina on my way here and she looked distraught. You should go talk to her.”

Hadrian groaned.

“Can’t you do it? Reassuring nervous daughters is not really my forte.”

“Oh no, my dear, this is something you should do. Your daughter needs her papa.”

He sighed dramatically.

“Very well... I will be on my way then.” Hadrian spoke with as much dignity as he could muster. Walking out of the room, he ignored his mother’s laugh that followed after him.

“Should I be on the watch out for boys tonight?” Hadrian said as he enter his daughter’s room to find her sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. “You look truly magnificent, my Flame.”

She smiled at him in the mirror but it didn’t seem completely genuine. The slight trembling of her hands she was trying to repress and the insecurity and nervousness he could see in her eyes was obvious to him no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

“Thank you papa.”

“What’s wrong, Princess?”

Regina sighed, she should’ve known that her papa would see through her mask and acting. He guided her towards a love seat and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

“Papa, I want to ask someone for a dance to tonight.”

He chuckled remembering the trouble asking someone out last year, and she turned to him questioningly, slightly hurt.

“Sorry, Princess, I was just remembering last year’s Yule ball. I’m not sure I’m the best person to ask. But no matter, tell me, who is the lucky one?” He questioned enjoying his daughter’s blush.

“... Daphne Greengrass.”

“Yes! I knew it! Now Draco, Blaise and Barty owe me ten galleons!”

Regina could only gape at her father.

“You betted on my love life?!” She said sounding half angry and half amused.

Her father grinned at her winningly.

“Of course I did! It is my duty as your papa to be interested by your love life!”

“How did it happen?”

“Well you know about my fire abilities?” Hadrian nodded, both him and Marvolo had been only slightly surprised that their daughter was a fire elemental. “Daphne surprised me doing my nightly exercises and it turns out everyone calls her the Ice Queen for a reason.”

“She’s an ice elemental, then?”

“Uh huh.”

“Interesting... and I am guessing this new development brought you closer?”

“It did, dad. And I think I love her. Or at least have some kind of feeling for her.”

“Then be yourself and go for it! If she refuses, I’ll be there for you, but I seriously doubt she won’t want this as much as you do.”

Regina squeezed him tightly one last time and got up, straightening her flowing midnight blue gown with a silver frost pattern sewn into the silky fabric.

“Thanks, papa.”

“Anytime.” He assured with a soft smile. “Come on, the guests will be here soon.”

He offered her his arm and Regina laughed as she let him guide her towards the floo room where they would welcome the guests. He smirked at the look Marvolo gave him when he saw the pants.

Thanks Draco.

Hadrian watched his daughter fondly as she sat laughing with Luna, Daphne and Pansy. He smiled softly when she stood and held out her hand to Daphne saying something that earned her a nod and a beaming smile.

A moment later his daughter was dragging her partner towards the dance floor and he gave her an encouraging smile as they locked gazes.

He leaned back against his lover’s strong and warm chest when two arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close.

“Hey, love.” Came the whispered words into his ear.

“Marvolo.”

“What has you smiling so beautifully, my love?”

“Our daughter.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes she finally asked the Ice Queen for a dance.”

“Hmm... about time she did.”

“Well then, do you think you could offer me a dance as well?”

“Of course, my Hades.”

Soon they were dancing gracefully, oblivious to anything but each other. Sammael watched his parents laugh and dance and twirl around the dance floor, smiling softly. It was good to see them happy.

“They look so carefree, don’t they?”

He turned towards Luna, who looked magnificent in her long floor length silver victorian style dress complete with a dark blue corset lined with small delicate diamonds.

“They do.” He murmured, gazing back at the scene in front of him.

Much later that night the Dark Lord and his lover stumbled into their bedroom, laughing. As soon as the door was shut Hadrian found himself pinned against the wall and kissed passionately. He moaned into the kiss, loving Marvolo’s spicy taste. The man removed him robe swiftly without breaking the kiss and threw it on the ground, and started groping his arse pulling the teen closer.

“Please, Tom, I want you.” He whispered when his older lover pulled away but not without a nip to his bottom lip. He rolled his hips trying to get that delicious friction he desperately needed but Marvolo held him still with a slight frown on his face.

“What is it, love? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, Hades. You did nothing wrong. It’s just... we should wait until you are older to do this.”

“What?! No! I want this now, please.”

“Hadrian there many other ways to find pleasure together than this! We should really wait.”

“Marvolo, tell me the real reason for this or we will continue this.”

His lover stayed silent for a moment before he spoke.

“I’m way older than you and you’re still a virgin!”

“I’m not.” Came the quiet response.

He looked down at the teen surprised to see him looking so vulnerable.

“What?”

“I’m not a virgin. During the summer of my first year, a house elf named Dobby tried to stop me from going to school because Lucius was planning something and it was too dangerous for me to go. That night my relatives had guests and Dobby dropped a cake on their heads. Later I received a howler informing me about the restrictions against underage magic, and the little advantage I had on them as they thought I could do magic vanished.” Hadrian drew a shaky long breath. “The next night, Vernon came home angry and drunk because he had been demoted because he didn’t make the deal with the guests, and his secretary, his mistress, ended their affair. H-he came into my room, beat me nearly unconscious and tied me to the bed. He put his-it in my mouth and forced me to suck him and then he r-raped me. He said that since I caused him to lose his mistress I would be his whore. It happened at least once a week until I was able to threaten them with Sirius.”

Marvolo felt the anger rise within him but pushed it aside for now and pulled the shaken teen in his arms.

“Oh Hades...”

Hadrian pulled away and shook his head.

“But I know that with you it will be different. I know that you care about me to some extent and that you’ll make sure I’ll enjoy it too.” The teen seemed so sure Tom felt his heart clench.

“Hadrian I-”

“I want this Marvolo, do you?”

The Dark Lord leaned down and kissed him heatedly. Ruby met crimson as he pulled away, panting sightly.

“If we do this, you’ll be mine, forever. You understand that, yes?”

“I do. I’m yours.”

“I’m not small. I could hurt you.”

“You will, but I don’t care. I know you’ll be careful.”

And then Marvolo was all over him, kissing his face, his neck, and then he grabbed his hand and dragged him towards their personal quarters. Soon they were both undressed and Hadrian gasped when the older man pushed him backwards onto the bed, feeling the cold of the black silk comforter against his heated skin.

Marvolo crawled on top of his body went back to lavishing his neck and chest with kisses, licks and bites, earning pleased moans from him. He took his time to worship every inch of his lover’s body, bringing tears of joy to his beautiful green eyes. The teen was nearly sobbing when Tom took his whole cock in his mouth at once, reducing him to a moaning, pleading and sobbing mess, all coherent thoughts gone from that pretty head.

Hadrian had never felt so loved and wanted before. With his uncle it was always quick, and a haze of pain for him because his uncle was a greedy bastard who only cared about his own pleasure. He was thankful of that fact because he would’ve probably killed himself had he ever felt any pleasure at the cruel hands of his uncle, Mr. Grunnings or Mr. Mason.

“Are you alright?” Asked Tom with a concerned frown marring his handsome features.

He shook those thoughts of his past away to concentrate on the present and smiled at the man who he had come to love more than anything in such a short time.

“Everything is alright, my dark angel. I’m just so happy right now.”

The older wizard smiled down at him with so much love that his breath caught in his throat.

Hadrian moved his hands to touch the Dark Lord, who pulled away quickly, grabbing both his wrists and pinning them on the pillow above his head, straddling his hips.

“Are you sure you really want this?” He asked huskily, panting slightly. He stared down at the young man underneath him, so sinfully beautiful, his lips red and slightly swollen from the kissing, his deep burgundy eyes darkened and his pupils blown wide with lust, his dark silky hair spread around his head like a halo contrasting with his pale and flawless skin flushed by arousal.

§Yesss...§ He hissed desperately, moving his hips, grinding their erections together.

This made Marvolo’s control snap and he was kissing his perfect lover in a second, swallowing the moans and gasps as he slipped a lubed finger inside Hadrian, quickly followed by another, and then thrust slowly.

§Tom... Marvolo...please..§

He growled possessively as he heard Hadrian hiss his name with wanton, and thrust harder after adding a third finger, hitting his lover’s sweet spot, according to the the loud moan he let out.

“Please what?”

“Please, I need you inside of me, please Marvolo.”

He watched Hadrian writhe under him and pulled out his fingers, positioning himself at the other’s entrance, and pushed in slowly, groaning in pleasure as his hardness was encased in that delicious tight heat, Hadrian arching his back in pleasure as he let out an almost silent moan. As he bottomed up he waited for Hadrian to adjust to the stretch. With a weak smile and a nod from his lover he started moving, keeping the pace slow.

Soon enough, Hadrian wanted more so he started moving his hips in sync with Tom’s thrusts, making the hard length slide deeper inside. He moaned loudly when Tom found his prostate and a sensation of deep intense pleasure curled its way up his spine, making him see star as he arched up into the thrust under the delicious sensations running through his body. 

§Please...§

§Please what, Pet?§

§Harder, please...§

§Your wish is my command, my delicious lover.§

Tom quickened his pace, making sure to hit the prostate with each thrust until the only word falling from his lover’s plump lips was his name. He reached down between them, stroking Hadrian’s hard length that was leaking pre-come.

“Gonna... _come_...”

Tome reached down and kissed him gently before pulling back and smirking at him.

“Then come for me, my love. Let yourself go.”

Next thing he knew his world was an explosion of pleasure.

§I love you, my Hadrian.§

* * *

Hadrian awoke in state of contentment and smiled as he remembered their activities the night before. He was laying on his side using Marvolo’s shoulder as a pillow, and he could hear his dark angel’s steady heartbeat. He lifted his head and stared at his dark angel who was beautiful in his sleep.

Marvolo’s bright red eyes blinked open, and the man smiled warmly at him.

“Happy Yule, Hadrian.”

“Happy Yule to you as well, Marvolo.” He responded, shivering pleasurably when he remembered last night’s breathtaking traditional Yule ritual. His magic felt purified and refreshed now, and was thrumming in anticipation of being used.

He moved a bit and winced when a slight pain shot up his spine as he remembered how... passionate they had been last night. They hadn’t rested until the late hours of the night and they had fallen asleep sweaty and exhausted but content.

“A bit sore, my dear?” Smirked Marvolo, the smug bastard.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I am.” He answered pointedly, glaring half-heartedly at his lover.

“Is that so?” Murmured his lover, his smirk widening as he moved to straddle the younger man’s chest, healing magic transferring itself into the younger man’s body to heal all the damage that he had done. He wanted their first time to be nothing but pleasurable.

“Yesss.” Hadrian half-hissed, spine arching up as a pleasurable tingle travelled through his body.

Marvolo grinned and leaned down to kiss him, lips trailing along his jaw and down the smooth column of his neck in a series of kisses and nips and bites when the need to breathe becomes too much. The older wizard was taking a great delight in the moans he drew from that sinful mouth.

Finally his lover pulled back long enough for him to form to fight the lust induced haze he was lost in and form actual coherent thoughts. He gathered his courage to ask the question that had been bugging him since he had woken.

“Marvolo... do you regret what we did last night? Any of it?” He spoke hesitantly, trapping his plump bottom lip between pearly white teeth and nibbling on the soft rosy flesh. Marvolo couldn’t help but find his little Raven quite adorable in that moment, but still ran his the pad of his thumb across the younger wizard’s lip to free it.

“Careful my love, or you’ll wear that pretty lip down, even if you look adorable doing so.”He enjoyed the teen’s cut blush and grinned. “As for the answer to your question, no I did not regret any of it, far from it. In fact I enjoyed every single moment of our night together... did you?”

Seeing his lover’s nod Tom beamed down at him, something Hadrian never ever thought he would see coming from the Dark Lord unless the man was about to kill him, until seven months ago that is, when his whole life and perception of the world changed drastically.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I did not regret what we did last night as it made me realize the depth of my feelings for you, and I am glad that we went through with this stage of our relationship. Also...” he trailed and refused to look at him in the eyes, seeming genuinely hesitant and insecure for the first time of since he had officially met him.

“There’s something you’re not telling me, Marvolo.” He stated, recognizing the look on Marvolo’s face. Cupping the older man’s face gently with his two hand he tried to lock gaze with him and after a few stubborn moments his lover relented, deep burgundy locking with vibrant ruby eyes.

“What is it, love?”

“Well... I was going to wait until we opened the gifts with the family but...” His lover spoke hesitantly.

“Tom... tell me, now.”

“Well, this isn’t the way people usually do it, as it is usually done on one knee, but we both know that I’m not someone who does things like everyone else, or kneel for that matter, so...” He chuckled nervously, licking his lips and holding out a ring he had summoned during his little speech. “I was wondering if you would want to become officially mine forever?” He whispered in a rare show of vulnerability.

Hadrian stared at him for a moment not believing his ears. Did the Dark Lord really just asked for his hand? Him? The freak that no one could ever love?

Ignoring those voices as he noticed that his dark angel was getting more and more nervous with each moment that passed that he silent he gave his husband-to-be a blinding smile and nodded wordlessly. He pulled the man down to kiss him with a fiery passion that stole the breath away from him and then pulled back and whispered in his ear.

“Is that a good enough answer for you, my love?”

Marvolo shivered at the lips that brushed against the shell of his ear then grinned.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then?”

“Yes, my love! I want to be yours, forever. I love you Marvolo.”

“I love you as well, my Hades.” Answered the Dark Lord, slipping the ring onto his finger. He smiled.

“So what does that make me then?” He asked half joking.

“Well You will be my consort, of course.” The older man answered dismissively as if it was obvious. Hadrian repressed an amused snort but was unable to hide his grin.

“Of course, what else would I be than your consort, when you are the future ruler of the world?”

He smirked.

“What else indeed.”


End file.
